


Distance

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, But whatever, Emotional, I mad Hux a lil shorter, I mean I always see him as a tol, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, M/M, fluff??, i guess??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: Ren and Hux have been apart for so long, it almost doesn't feel like they're together again. But Hux is an old soul in a young body and with Ren's hands at his waist - neither supporting nor holding him - he welcomes his Knight home.





	

\---

Hux reaches up – reaches up and up and it feels so much farther than he remembers it to be when his fingertips finally press against the jaw of the Knight stood in front of him. But Hux still stretches and reaches up on his toes and he has never been so glad for the privacy of his privet quarters.

The General can feel large, heavy hands settling at his waist. It reminded Hux of the last time they lay their hands on each other this way, the day Kylo Ren left they stood like this for a moment – Ren's hands at his waist a heavy reminder, not supporting him or holding him.

Hux closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to smile, a real smile he reserved for moments such as this. Hux smiles and he wonders if he's smiling the same smile he wore months ago, before Ren's training, before he found Ren bleeding out in the snow-

The General leans back, searches Ren's eyes with his own and the only thing that stops him from sighing like a ridiculous lovestruck teenager at the sight of the Knights dark eyes is the years he has spent within the First Order.

“Welcome home.” Hux tells his knight, watches as his eyes focus on him completely, feels the hands at his waist tighten as the silent man in front of him relaxes, a small smile his answer.

\---

 

 


End file.
